Time Warp
by Raniatlw
Summary: On Hold. After the events of Heart of the Storm. Veronica is finally going to meet her mother once again and Kyra begins her training with Roxton. Includes some OC's. Please R&R! Chapter 12 is new! Ch1 has received a facelift.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N2 (May27, 2012): **Hey. If you're reading this, I decided to give this fic a spruce, starting with the first chapter. Storyline will stay the same but it will be a new and improved fic. I hope you'll still enjoy, and I hope you'll still let me know what you think. Thanks!

**A/N:** Hi. Here's my new fic. It has a couple of new characters in it that I've created myself, I hope you like them because they'll be a major part of the story. Also this takes place after the episode Heart of the Storm. Anyway's please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lost World.

**Chapter1:**

* * *

_**July 2003- New York City**_

"Trevor," she said sorrowfully. "This isn't working, is it?"

Twenty-two year old Kyra Green looked at her boyfriend and best friend. The look in his blue eyes matched exactly how she felt. Defeated, tired, done.

They were both hurting at the moment. Nothing either of them ever did these days could satisfy the other. And it wasn't for lack of trying. And it was hard to admit that maybe it was time to end things.

Tears welled up in Kyra's eyes as she thought about a time without Trevor. It was hard. They had been at each other's side for awhile now. The memory of the first time they met flashed in her mind. She was young, only eighteen. Trevor had been older but not by much. The twenty year old had been living it up, the baby-face of a new boy band called Salvation.

They met by chance one night, when Kyra's friends had dragged her to a club downtown. She couldn't recall the name of the club, but she remembered the night's events vividly. Trevor had asked her to dance. And that had been the start of their whirlwind relationship. Though, they hadn't started dating right away, they'd eventually gotten to that point where love was admitted.

Now four years later, Kyra guessed that all storms had to calm eventually. Being with Trevor and around the management of Salvation, she herself had eventually been discovered. Kyra was constantly on tour around the world and her career as well as his was taking a toll on their relationship. They hardly ever saw each other and this was wreaking some havoc.

Trevor shook his head, his blonde floppy hair swinging with the movement. It was hair that she used to love running her fingers through. Now, she didn't know how she felt anymore.

"I still love you, Kyra," he began, his words gentle. "But, I don't know… how can we go on like this. We don't see each other anymore and when we do we fight. I'm tired."

Kyra started at him intently, taking in the creases around his eyes. They shouldn't have been there. He was only twenty-four. She was tired too. Exhausted, mentally, trying to keep their relationship going while trying to concentrate on work. _It shouldn't be this hard…_ she thought wearily.

"Maybe…" she began, not really believing she was about to say the words she was going to say.

When they'd first met she'd been ecstatic to have his attention. When their relationship blossomed beyond just friendship she'd been on cloud nine. And now… she wanted it to be done?

"…we should take a break from us. We can still be friends and see how that goes…"

Trevor eyed her shrewdly. She could tell he was surprised by her suggestion. But what more could they do. At the rate they were going they'd have broken up and have ruined their friendship. And his friendship was what she valued most. Because of meeting him so many doors had been opened in her life. Ones that would have been near impossible to get through on her own.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Trevor asked slowly.

"No," she answered quickly, shaking her head. "But, I'm sure I don't want to lose you. And I'm afraid that's what's going to happen if we stay together…" She laughed a mirthless laugh. "God, how does that even make sense?"

"I understand," he assured her. And looking at his sad face she knew he did. Somehow, even through all the frustration they'd been experiencing together he still knew her. He would always know her best.

She let out a sad sigh. "I'm leaving for Brazil tomorrow. I've got a concert to do in Rio De Janeiro. I'm planning a little retreat, too. Maybe… after I get back… we can talk and see where we are…" She was so unsure. Would he even want to talk after the break?

Before allowing him to answer, she stood up abruptly; leaning down, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"So, I'll see you in about a month?" Kyra said quickly, a small, sad smile on her face.

She turned towards the door, ready to leave his apartment. Before she could grab hold of the front door's door knob, he grabbed her arm gently and whirled her around to face him. He looked at her intensely. His eyes travelling over her long, wavy brown hair, across the tanned skin of her face to land on her chocolate brown eyes, as if he were memorizing her face just in case he'd never see her again.

"I will miss you," he stated solemnly.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered, as she tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

He nodded his head, and then shook it as if he were in a daze. He gave her a small smile. "Take care, Kyra."

* * *

_**July 1923 The Plateau**_

It had been 3 months since the plateau had been saved.

On that fateful day when the plateau had seemed to have collapsed in on itself, and all seemed to be lost, two people arose from the darkness and struggled to put things back to the way they were supposed to be.

Veronica and Abigail Layton had been the ones to step out of the obscurity only to be surrounded by a bright, yellow light. Together, they held onto the pendent, fingers overlapping. They raised it far above their heads and the light had begun to grow brighter. It intensified and seemed to be coming from the pendant itself.

All of the sudden, a blinding white light flashed and for just a moment everything was consumed by the light, even Veronica and her mother.

When the light finally dimmed, Abigail and Veronica were standing as they were before.

Veronica had slowly opened her eyes and found that she was standing back in the tree house. At its center. She looked around swiftly and spotted Finn lying down on the floor nearby. Veronica had quickly run to her side, checking for a pulse. And she was relieved to find it strong at the younger woman's neck.

"Thank God," Veronica said, aloud, exhaling a breath she'd been holding for what felt like hours.

"Veronica," her mother's voice came from behind.

Veronica stood up and turned to face her long, lost mother.

"Mother, after all these years..." she trailed off, voice consumed with emotion. Here was the woman she'd thought had been lost to her forever. "I've been waiting so long for this..."

She couldn't get out much more because the tears were quick to overwhelm her. Her mother stood there before her a look of anguish, longing, and liberation on her face. She held out her arms to Veronica and her daughter was quick to run into them.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, Veronica taking in every aspect of her mother. Comparing every detail of her to her memories from when she was a child but also committing them to new memories.

And then Abigail spoke up, "All is well now, child. Your friends are all safe and are back in this reality. They will be here shortly."

"Then you can meet them," Veronica said, excitedly. "I've told them so much about you."

"I can't stay, Veronica," Abigail said mournfully.

"What do you mean you can't stay?" Veronica asked, disbelievingly.

"I must return to Avalon," her mother answered.

"Then take me with you," Veronica cried. She couldn't bear to have her mother be taken away from her again.

"Child, it is not time, yet," Abigail replied vaguely.

"Then when," Veronica cried out, thoroughly frustrated.

"Soon, I will be back soon, for you and your friend," Abigail stated, gesturing at Finn.

Veronica turned to look at Finn, a confused look on her face. "Finn, why Finn?"

"You'll know in time. Everything will reveal itself shortly. It's just not time yet," Abigail answered.

"Now I must go. I will miss you so, my child. Don't ever doubt that I love you."

"Wait! I need answers. Why did this happen?" Veronica questioned, gesturing to the area around her.

"Soon, answers will come soon. Just know that I love you and I will be back," Abigail said cryptically.

She gave Veronica a kiss on the forehead and then disappeared into thin air.

"Mother," Veronica cried out in anguish.

Falling to her knees, exhausted, she sat there for several minutes crying over her loss.

"Veronica," someone whispered nearby.

She turned to see that Finn had awakened and was calling to her. The young girl from the future was attempting to get up off the floor. Veronica hastily ran to her side and assisted her.

"Finn, are you all right?" she asked concernedly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just have a headache the size of this tree house. What exactly happened?"

"I have no idea," Veronica replied. "Come on, lets go try to find the others."

They left the tree house and had soon found Challenger very close by, unconscious, on the ground. When he came to, he had a headache equal in size to Finn's. They then continued their search for the others. Roxton soon stumbled upon them. Marguerite was found thereafter near the entrance to the cave where they'd confessed their feelings. It was a happy reunion between the two. Roxton ran towards her and Marguerite eagerly fell into his arms in a fit of tears but she still managed to return his loving kiss.

A week after the disaster-that-could-have-been—what they were now calling the incident—Malone had made his way back to them. He told them that he had been on his way back to them when he saw the air around him begin to shimmer. He couldn't move anywhere without stepping into one. Soon they had engulfed him and he found himself being chased by the witches they had met earlier that year.

Now, three months later, the explorers were all reunited again. Everyone had tried their hardest to forget the disaster-that-could-have-been. They tried to carry on as normal, or as normal as it could get on the plateau.

Malone, Veronica and Finn were out taking their turn hunting. The friendship between Malone and Finn had developed rather quickly and had taken the shape of big-brother, younger-sister form. The three of them were together constantly.

At that precise moment, they were stalking a wild pig, hoping for a festive dinner later that night. Malone, Veronica and Finn had it surrounded. The pig was grazing on the grass around them. Veronica gave Malone the signal to shoot. So he lifted his gun and took aim. Unfortunately, the pig moved quickly out of the way, stopping at another patch of grass close by, munching away as if nothing had happened.

Veronica then turned to Finn, giving her the signal to shoot this time. Finn did as Malone and shot her crossbow at it, but, again, the pig got away.

Veronica was fed up with the pig; so, she took her knife and threw it at the pig. The pig, not surprisingly, got away and this time it ran away as fast as it could and out of sight.

Veronica, Malone and Finn came out of their hiding places and stood in the middle of the clearing staring at each in bewilderment.

A second later, they burst out laughing.

"How could a stupid little pig get the best of us?" Finn asked between laughs.

"It must have been a very smart pig," Malone said.

"Smarter than us? I'm insulted," Veronica added, between giggles.

They were all standing there, still laughing, when Finn saw something from the corner of her eye. She stopped laughing abruptly and turned to see what it was.

Her gasp cut the other two off. And each started at her intently, wondering what was wrong with Finn.

"Umm...guys..." Finn started warily.

"What is it, Finn?" Malone asked her concernedly.

She pointed to a spot behind him. Both Veronica and Malone turned around to see what had caused the young woman to go so pale.

"Oh my God," Veronica blurted out.

"Not again," Malone groaned out.

* * *

_Back at the tree house ~ ~ _

"And you're sure that it was identical to the ones we encountered before?" Challenger asked, while moving about his lab.

"Yes, it was the exact same," Veronica replied, frustrated.

Malone, Finn, and Veronica had run all the way back to the tree house as soon as they saw the same type of shifting plane of reality that they had seen three months back.

"Astounding," Challenger murmured while looking through one of his journals.

"What do you think this means, George?" Marguerite demanded, trying to hide the worry in her voice with impatience.

"That's what I'd like to know. Does this mean we're going to start going through the bloody things and start being chased by our ancestor's enemies?" Roxton put in.

"Or ancient druids who think you're a priestess who wants to destroy the world," Marguerite added.

"Don't forget slave catchers. I got chased by slave catchers remember," Finn stated helpfully.

"Not to mention men-crazy witches. Can you imagine what could happen to us this time?" Malone pondered.

"I don't even want to think about," Veronica answered, shuddering visibly.

"Now listen, all of you," Challenger practically yelled. "This might not be anything. It could be a residual portal or just a figment of your imagination."

"Of all three of our imaginations?" Malone questioned incredulously.

"Perhaps not," Challenger corrected himself. "But, whatever it is, it will need further looking into. I suggest we all go out tomorrow and see if we encounter anymore of these things. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they called out in unison.

"Now," Roxton filled in the solemn silence. "How about we get started on dinner?"

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. And I hope you'll let me know what you thought with a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi, I'm back. I got such lovely reviews, that I just had to update. Sorry about the long wait, though. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lost World.

**Chapter 2:**

**_July 2003- Brazil_**

Kyra's concert had been a great success. It had been a sold out show and she had received some great reviews. But now she could think of nothing else but rest and relaxation. And that was exactly what she was headed to do. At the moment Kyra was in her rented car driving down a road in Brazil headed to a spa that many celebrities frequented. Her best friend Christina had recommended it to her. She had also decided to bring along her younger sister, Raye, who was 15 years old.

At the moment they were arguing about what to listen to on the CD player.

"I want to listen to some Enrique," Raye yelled out.

"I don't feel like listening to him right now," Kyra argued. "Let's listen to Eminem."

"Eminem?" Raye asked confused. "But you hate him with a passion, remember? Ever since the American music awards last year."

Yeah, she remembered. They had to present an award together and after, backstage, well they started arguing about something, she couldn't remember what, and he ended up calling her some pretty nasty names.

"Yeah, but I feel like listening to rap," Kyra replied, vaguely.

Raye once again looked surprised since she knew her sister did not care much for rap music.

"Are you all right?" Raye asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I just don't feel like listening to any "lovey dovey" music?" Kyra replied.

"Did something happen between you and Trevor?" Raye asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kyra replied, tightlipped.

"Fine," Raye conceded and popped in Eminem.

They sat in silence letting the sweet sound of Eminem's lyrics fill up their thoughts.

Then after about 15 minutes of driving Kyra broke the silence. "What's that up ahead?" It's like the air is shimmering or something." She leaned forward in the drivers seat to get a better look.

Raye looked up from the many CDs in her lap, and squinted at the distortion, "I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like that before."

A couple meters ahead of them, now, seemed to be a big shimmery thing otherwise known as a shifting plane of reality.

Kyra kept driving through thinking it had something to do with the light. 

But the minute she went through it everything turned dark.

**_July 1923- The Plateau_**

The next morning the explorers woke up early and ate a quick breakfast before they hurried to get their things in order to set out. Once that was done they left in search of more shifting planes of reality, with Malone, Veronica and Finn leading the way.

"We're almost there," Veronica informed the others.

Then suddenly they heard screams and then a crash. The explorers started to run in the direction of the screams, which happened to be in the same direction they were already headed.

Roxton and Malone were the first to arrive on the scene. The others soon followed.

"What is it?" Roxton asked, once he got a glimpse of the thing that made all the noise.

"It seems to be an automobile of sorts," Challenger offered.

"Out here? In the jungle?" Marguerite replied, suspiciously.

They stared at the automobile a little while longer. It had crashed into a tree.

"Look, there's a person in there," Finn said, squinting through the smoke that the car was emanating.

Malone took a step closer and yelled, "No, there's two people and they're both unconscious." He ran up to the automobile with Roxton behind him. Malone went to the drivers side and Roxton to the passengers.

They opened the doors and tried to pull the two girls out. They were having some difficulty because they were strapped down to their seats.

"Hurry up you two! We should get out of here before we get anymore unwanted visitors," Marguerite called out.

"How do we get this thing off?" Roxton asked and pulled on the thing we call a seat belt. Malone didn't answer but he followed the straps to the end with his eyes to find a thing that looked like a button. He instantly pushed it and the straps came loose. Roxton saw what he did and they carried the two passengers out and rushed them to the tree house.

* * *

Kyra awoke a little later only to wonder where she was. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room she was in. She was on a bed that was in the middle of the room. And everything looked like it was made out of wood. She also noted some tree branches here and there with leaves on them. It made her feel like she was outside and yet she knew she was inside. She swept the room with her eyes only to land on a young man's face that was watching her pretty intently.

"Hello," he said when he saw her staring at him.

She was startled and she tried to get up. Instantly she knew that was a mistake, her head began to pound.

"No, don't try to get up. You hit your head and you have a nasty little bruise on your forehead," the man explained.

"Who are you? And where am I? Where's my sister?" Kyra asked frantically, trying to sit up again despite the pain.

"I'll explain everything just calm down," the man told her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kyra took a deep breath and relaxed back on to the bed. For some reason she seemed to trust this man.

"My name is Ned Malone. Your sister is in another room. She's still unconscious. We found you two in the jungle and brought you to our tree house," Ned explained.

"Tree house?" she said out loud. "Well that explains the outdoor feeling."

Malone smiled at her and continued. "I'm going to get my friend, Challenger, to come take a look at that bruise. I'll be right back, ok," Ned told her.

She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to wish the pain in her head away.

"I could really use some Tylenol," she told herself. And then thought, "Challenger? What kind of name is that?"

* * *

_Outside of Kyra's room..._

"Challenger, the older one is awake. She has a bruise on her forehead. Maybe you should go see if she has a concussion," Malone suggested.

"Yes, yes right away," Challenger agreed.

When the rest of the explorers heard that Kyra was awake they all wanted to go in and get some answers.

* * *

Kyra lay in the bed for a minute or two, alone in the room, while she heard voices outside of the room. A minute later the man named Ned Malone stepped back into the room, followed by two more men and three women.

Kyra instantly became frightened at the sight of so many people she did not know. She must have looked scared because the next thing she heard Ned say was, "Don't worry these are my friends, and they're here to help," he told her soothingly, then he began to introduce everyone, "This is George Challenger, Lord John Roxton, Marguerite Krux, Finn and Veronica Layton." He gestured to everyone one by one and they each said their hellos.

Then they stood there staring at her for a minute, "Why are they staring at me?" she thought. Then she realized that they were waiting for her name.

"Oh sorry. Um... My name is Kyra Green. And my sister's name is Raye Green. Is she alright?" she asked them.

"She's still unconscious but I think she'll wake up any minute now," the one named George Challenger answered her. "Right now we should check to see if you're alright."

She nodded and she let Mr. Challenger check to see if she was all right. Luckily she didn't have a concussion.

"Um... Mr. Challenger, if she's still unconscious then shouldn't we phone a doctor or call an ambulance or something?" she asked worriedly.

Mr. Challenger smiled a friendly smile towards her and replied, "Call me George or Challenger, no mister please. As for calling a doctor, we don't have a telephone and if we did we wouldn't have anywhere to phone to."

"What are you talking about? This is the 21st century, everyone has a phone," she said a little frustrated. Then she got an idea. "Can someone show me back to my car? I have a cell phone in there that I can use."

They were all staring at her now. She felt very uneasy under their gaze.

"My dear, it is not the 21st century it is only the beginning of the 20th century," George corrected.

"No it is," she replied desperately, looking at these people as if they were nuts, "It's the year 2003. I'm pretty sure we're in the 21st century."

"2003?" Lord John exclaimed.

"Oh no not another one!" Ms. Krux added.

"What? What another one?" Finn asked confused.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you guys liked this chapter too! I really like writing this story, so I hope you guys want me to still continue.

**Reviews:**

Myosotis-cuil: Well I answered one of your questions in this chapter. Kyra did end up on the plateau. As for your other questions you're going to have to keep reading and see. Thanks for reading.

Samkicksass: Yeah the first chapter was sort of introduction. It just introduced the new characters and some background about them and a little of the plot. I'm glad you like the new characters because they'll be a big part of the story. I'm sorry it seemed rushed. I guess I am in a hurry to get the story out. I have it all planned out so I can't wait until I get to the good stuff. I hope this one wasn't as rushed. And thanks for the great comments, they really help.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

Keep them coming!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi. Sorry for the long wait again. I'm finally finished school. For good, hopefully. So now all I have to do is get a job. Anyways I have a little more time to work on my stories. So I hope to update more often. That's not a promise though. Ok well here's the next chapter. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lost World.

**_Here's a little recap from last chapter:_**

_"What are you talking about? This is the 21st century, everyone has a phone," she said a little frustrated. Then she got an idea. "Can someone show me back to my car? I have a cell phone in there that I can use."_

_They were all staring at her now. She felt very uneasy under their gaze._

_"My dear, it is not the 21st century it is only the beginning of the 20th century," George corrected._

_"No it is," she replied desperately, looking at these people as if they were nuts, "It's the year 2003. I'm pretty sure we're in the 21st century."_

_"2003?" Lord John exclaimed._

_"Oh no not another one!" Ms. Krux added._

_"What? What another one?" Finn asked confused._

**Chapter 3:**

"My dear, I believe you have traveled back through time to the early 20th century," Challenger explained. "Do you recall what happened before the crash?"

"Me and my sister were driving down the road heading for a Brazilian spa, when ahead of us on the road we saw the air shimmer. We thought it was just the light so I kept driving. And the next thing I know I'm heading for a tree, crashing right into it. And here I am," she explained.

"Interesting," Challenger replied, apparently deep in thought.

"What year do you people believe it is?" she asked, cautiously.

"1923, of course," Roxton replied with certainty.

"You're all crazy!" Kyra blurted out. She stood up abruptly and headed towards the door. "Now if you don't mind I'll be taking my sister and leaving to find a tow truck. Which room is she in?"

She started walking around the tree house, peeking into every room, while everyone followed her.

"Now Miss. Green, I know this has been a great shock to you, but you can't just leave. There are too many dangers here on the plateau," Challenger reasoned with her.

When she pulled back the curtain that revealed her sister she cried out, "Uh huh!" and then she turned to face the on looking crowd. "What kind of dangers are you talking about?"

"Dinosaurs," Roxton said mildly.

"Cannibals," Marguerite added.

"Lizard men," Malone spoke up.

"Evil tribes, here and there," Veronica took her turn.

"And don't forget about those evil portal things," Finn added.

Kyra just looked at them as if they were nuts and turned back to her sister. She shook her lightly trying to wake her up.

Malone walked up to her and put a comforting hand on Kyra's shoulder. Kyra looked up at him and was instantly taken in by the caring, sympathetic look he gave her.

"At least stay the night. We can take care of that cut on her forehead and any other scratches you or your sister may have. And in the morning we can talk and we'll figure everything out. How about that?" he said to her gently.

"All right…" she replied, hesitantly.

"All right then, let's get started on lunch then, I bet our two guests are starving," Roxton said, rather loudly.

Kyra turned to look at him, for a minute there, while Ned was talking to her, she had felt as if they were the only ones there.

"Umm, can I stay here with my sister? I want to be here when she wakes up," Kyra asked them.

"Of course," Veronica said, kindly. "It will probably be better if you explain things to her."

"Thank you," Kyra added gratefully.

Everyone turned to leave the room, but before Malone was out, he said to her, "I'll be back with something to clean your cuts."

She smiled at him in response. And for some reason Ned felt his heart speed up at that.

* * *

"What do you make of them?" Marguerite asked the group, who were busy preparing lunch.

"Well I don't know about the younger one, but Kyra seems nice," Veronica replied.

"Yeah a little confused, but she seems ok," Finn added.

"Well she has a right to be confused. She was ripped out of her time and thrown into ours," Malone defended.

"She is quite beautiful, isn't she Ned?" Roxton teased.

All Ned did was blush and the girls looked on in annoyance.

"Yes her dark brown hair and eyes and tanned skin make her seem quite exotic," Challenger added, seriously. "I wonder what part of the world she's from?"

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Marguerite exclaimed. "That tiny blue strappy shirt and those very short pants. She looks like she came straight out of the jungle."

"Hey, what's wrong with our clothes," Veronica asked, incredulously.

Before Marguerite could reply Malone spoke up, "I'm going to take these in to Kyra," gesturing to the cleaning supplies.

Then he walked right out of the room and straight to the room his guests were in.

"Can I come in?"

Instead of an answer, the curtain was pulled back and Kyra stood there gesturing for him to come in.

"I brought some things to clean your cuts," he explained.

"Thanks," she replied and went back to sit next to her sister.

Malone sat next to her and he handed her a cloth, and she silently cleaned her sister's forehead and then bandaged it with Malone's help. Then she cleaned some of the scrapes on her sister's arms. When she was done she put the cloth down and looked up at Malone.

"Uh…thanks for the stuff," she said lamely.

"What about your cuts?" Malone asked her, concernedly.

"I'm fine. I just want my sister to wake up," she replied sadly.

He picked up a fresh cloth and dabbed it on her forehead causing her turn her head to look at him fully. He carefully cleaned the shallow cut and then gently bandaged it.

"I don't think it will scar, which is a good thing, we don't want to mar a beautiful face like yours," he didn't know exactly whey he said that, but he sure liked the results of his comment. She gave him a shy smile and her cheeks were tinged with a nice rosy pink.

A groan from the bed interrupted them from their thoughts and they immediately turned their attention to Raye. Raye struggled to open her eyes. When she finally did, they opened to stare right at Malone.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Kind of a short chapter. But I'll try to update much sooner. I've got like 500 other stories to update too. Lol. But I'll try to get to this one soon.

**Reviews:**

Myosotis-cuil: Well I answered one of your questions already. Your other questions will be answered soon. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Jessiegirl: Well I'm not messing with the RM couple. That one is sacred. But about the other…Well you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you liked this chapter and will keep reading.

Heavenstar3: Well thanks for reviewing. I'm one of those authors that really want to update but never have a free moment. So now that I'm done school. I may be updating more.

Me: Thanks for the review.

Please review!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry about the long wait, again. But here's the next chapter for you. Please RR!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lost World.

**Recap from Chapter 3:**

_A groan from the bed interrupted them from their thoughts and they immediately turned their attention to Raye. Raye struggled to open her eyes. When she finally did, they opened to stare right at Malone_

**Chapter 4:**

"Wh… who are you?" Raye croaked out, a little frightened by the strange man sitting by her.

"Raye, I'm right over here," Kyra said, trying to get her sister's attention.

Raye turned her head to see her sister's smiling face and the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," the man whispered to Kyra. Kyra nodded and he left the room.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Raye asked urgently.

"It's a long and strange story," Kyra told her.

Raye tried to sit up but fell back onto the bed. "Oh my head is throbbing so badly!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't get up yet. Because this story may make your head burst," Kyra warned.

"What do you mean?" Raye asked, now alarmed.

"Get this, that shimmering thing that we saw right before the crash was actually some kind of portal. And apparently it transported us back in time to the year 1923. Right now we're in a tree house. And it seems that dinosaurs aren't a rare commodity around her." She relayed all she had learned, and at her sister's incredulous look she added, "Crazy, yeah I know."

"You always were the best at telling stories. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to know what's really going on," Raye stated irritably.

"I thought it was crazy and out of this world too, but somehow I feel like I can really trust Ned and the others," she stated wistfully.

"Ned? Who's Ned?" Raye asked, looking at her sister as if she lost her mind.

"Oh…um…Ned Malone. He's the man that was in here when you woke up," Kyra informed her. "He and five others live in this tree house."

"Oh," Raye said, pausing before she blurted out. "He's hot."

Kyra laughed and said, "Spoken like a true teenager!" Raye joined in on the laughter. And they were a little surprised when Marguerite popped into the room.

"Well, I see your sister is awake," Marguerite said looking on at the two laughing sisters. She had been a little suspicious of the two at first, but seeing them like this dissipated most of her suspicions.

"Oh…Miss. Krux, is there something wrong?" Kyra asked, slightly weary of the older woman.

"No of course not," she said smiling. "Why don't you both call me Marguerite?"

"All right, Marguerite," she said, relaxing and feeling more comfortable. "This is my sister Raye."

"Hello Raye. I came in here to see if you were up to some lunch," Marguerite said.

"Sure," the girl's said in unison.

* * *

"So," Kyra said conversationally, as she took a bite of her stew. "What kind of stew is this?"

Roxton grinned at her and said, "Raptor stew, my specialty."

"Oh," Kyra said, sharing a look with her sister, but politely continued to eat.

After a brief silence Kyra spoke again, "Do you guys have any idea how we can get back to our own time?"

Challenger cleared his throat, ready to answer. "The plateau consists of many shifting planes of reality…"

"Those portal things," Raye said, catching on quickly.

"Precisely. And the last time they occurred they caused all sorts of mayhem. There is no certain way we can know if a portal is your portal," he said.

"There's no way at all?" Kyra asked dejectedly.

"I've been studying them day in and day out and as of yet I have come up with little more than nothing," he said, matter of factly.

Malone took in both girls saddened demeanors and hastily added, "But I'm sure, now that you two are here, Challenger will work even harder and get you home."

Kyra sent a small grateful smile Malone's way and Veronica caught the smile he sent back to Kyra.

"Yes. If anyone can send you home it's Challenger," Veronica added in hopes of breaking the twos trance.

Kyra turned her hopeful smiling face to Veronica. "Thank you very much."

"In the mean time, I guess you two will be staying with us," Marguerite stated.

"If that's ok with you guys," Raye asked.

"Of course," Veronica agreed.

"So, you guys must have things," Finn started.

"Things? Oh yeah things. Yeah we have some suitcases in the car. We were on our way to a spa. We were starting our vacation," Kyra explained.

"Car?" Roxton asked.

"Oh yeah…umm…automobile," Kyra corrected.

"Oh yes. Well how about Malone and I go along with you to fetch your things," Roxton suggested.

"All right," Kyra said. "Come on Raye."

"I'll come too," Veronica said quickly; she wasn't about to leave Kyra alone with the men.

"Me too!" Finn piped up.

"All right then, it's a party now," Roxton said, grinning.

They all stood up and Kyra and Raye watched as they all armed themselves.

"What's up with all the weapons?" Raye voiced the question that Kyra thought of as well.

"As we said before it isn't safe to go wandering around here without protection; in fact…" Roxton turned back to their gun supply and retrieved one, holding it out for Kyra. "You two should also carry one."

Kyra held up her hands in protest, looking anxious. "Oh no. I don't think so. I've never held one before."

"We'd probably end up shooting each other," Raye added.

Roxton looked ready to protest when Malone spoke up," Don't worry, we'll make sure they're safe."

Veronica looked on in annoyance; it seemed to her that the same thing that always happened when a pretty face arrived on scene was happening. Malone was falling for her.

Before Malone had returned Veronica had confessed to Finn that she wanted Malone. When he returned, she was so caught up with the fact that he was back and safe that she hadn't acted on her feelings or even hinted at them a single bit.

Now he was eyeing someone else and it hurt her to think that this was all her fault.

"Let's go before it gets dark," Roxton announced.

They stepped into the elevator and began the long journey down.

"Wow! You really do live in a tree house," Raye said in awe.

"Yes we do," Veronica said, politely.

"Did you all build it together?" Kyra asked curiously.

"Actually my parents built it, along with thirty or so men," Veronica answered proudly.

"Where are they now?" Raye asked enthusiastically.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Veronica answered, "My father along with the men all died. And I'm not exactly sure where my mother is."

"I'm sorry," Kyra said awkwardly, embarrassed by her sister's question.

They finally reached they bottom and they all stepped out.

"So where do you guys come in?" Raye asked, only to break the awkward silence.

On their way to their abandoned car, Veronica, Malone, Roxton and Finn all took turns explaining their story.

In the far distance the car came into sight just as Finn finished telling her the story of when Veronica's mother came back.

"Wow, that's an amazing story," Raye commented, when they finished.

"Almost unbelievable. You're really from the future? The world really gets destroyed and we all die?" Kyra asked Finn with some distress.

"Yep, sorry," Finn answered.

"Well keep in mind that we know what the future is. If we ever get off this plateau we'll be able to help change it," Roxton said optimistically.

"But isn't that against the rules? I mean, in Back to the Future and all those other time traveling movies someone always tells you don't mess with anything or else there will be '_great consequences_,'" Raye said, deepening her voice on the last words for emphasis. Kyra giggled at her sister. The others looked on with confusion.

"Anyways…I've seen the future; anything is better than that," Finn said firmly.

"There it is!" Kyra exclaimed running the last few meters to the car.

The others caught up just as Kyra popped the trunk.

She started pulling out medium sized suitcases.

"Here's two for you and two for me, plus the other two in the backseat," she said to her sister, handing her a suitcase and then quickly opening the back door.

Roxton took a look at all their luggage and said, "Are you sure you two didn't leave anything at home?"

"A girl can never have too much stuff," Raye said indignantly and Kyra nodded.

"Oh you two will get along perfectly with Marguerite," Malone joked and they all laughed.

* * *

Well there it is. Another introduction chapter, hopefully I'll be getting to the good stuff and soon. So please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to my 3 reviewers. And I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hi. Sorry for the long wait again. But here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lost World.

**Chapter 5:**

"Do you really think we should unpack?" Kyra asked as she hefted one of her suitcases up onto the bed that was in the room they had assigned to her.

Marguerite had decided to help Kyra with the unpacking while Veronica and Finn helped Raye out.

"Yes. Knowing the plateau, I think you may be here for awhile," Marguerite answered, truthfully.

"Oh…I guess you would know more than I do," Kyra said, dejectedly.

Marguerite sighed. She knew she had said the wrong thing but she just blurted it out. "As much as my faith in the plateau is lacking, my faith in Challenger is much stronger. He'll figure it out, I know he will. Don't tell him I said that though." She smirked.

Kyra smiled back. "Thanks Marguerite."

"Now hurry up and unpack, I'd like to see what kind of wonders the future holds," she said sarcastically.

After they'd emptied the first suitcase and placed all the clothes in the dresser, Marguerite was wide eyed at all the beautiful, bright colored clothing- which many of the outfits were skin-baring, summer clothes- Kyra had.

"Your clothes are…very short," Marguerite commented, picking up a short jeans skirt and examining it.

Kyra laughed. "That's because they're summer clothes. I hear it gets quite hot in Brazil."

"Yes. Still, I can't help but notice that they're of high quality. Expensive surely," Marguerite replied, appearing nonchalant.

"They are," Kyra confirmed.

"What exactly do you do in your time?" Marguerite asked curiously.

"I'm a singer, right now. I'm hoping to get into acting," Kyra answered. She folded up a pink polo top and turned to place it in a dresser drawer.

"You must be quite famous." Marguerite watched the girl carefully.

Her back to her, Kyra shrugged. "I guess I am. Not as famous as Jennifer Lopez or anything, but people know me," Kyra said trying to sound modest.

Kyra turned back around and grabbed her last suitcase. Together they lifted it on to the bed; so far it was the heaviest of the bunch. They unzipped it and Marguerite looked inside, on top of the clothes were a few picture frames. Marguerite picked up the smallest one.

"Who's this with you?" Marguerite asked. Kyra turned around to see what she was talking about.

"Oh." Her face fell. "I forgot I packed that. That's my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex. I see. He's quite handsome." Marguerite mentally kicked herself when she saw Kyra's face twitch.

"Umm…He is." Kyra turned around placing more clothes in the top drawer than it could fit.

Marguerite looked at the picture more closely. "He sort of looks like Malone."

"He does not," Kyra blurted out. "I…I mean except for the hair and the eyes, they look nothing a like."

"Uhh… You like Malone don't you," Marguerite said slyly. Which girl didn't? Almost every female they ever met ended up having a thing for Ned, including Veronica

Kyra blushed. "I just met you guys today."

"Uh huh," Marguerite paused for a second. She decided to change the topic. "So then, tell me more about yourself."

* * *

"You sure do have a lot of stuff," Finn commented, after they had finished unpacking.

"Yeah. It's because of my sister. She bought me all this stuff. After she became famous, she started buying our whole family things," Raye said as she put a blue sweater over her bare shoulders.

"Famous?" Veronica asked, as she flipped through one of the many novels Raye had brought along.

"Yeah. My sister is world famous! The best singer in the world," Raye said proudly. "Everyone knows who she is."

"She sings?" Finn asked.

"Yep. She's really great. And her boyfriend is a singer too. Oops I mean ex-boyfriend," Raye added. "She-" Cut off by a yawn; the other girls suddenly noticed that Raye looked exhausted.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, you look like you need it," Veronica suggested.

"I guess. But what do we do tomorrow?" Raye asked, suddenly concerned, not feeling like doing all the talking anymore.

"We'll figure that out in the morning," Veronica replied. "Come on Finn."

"Good night Raye," Finn said quickly.

"Night guys."

* * *

"So I see you've taken a particular liking to one of our guests," Roxton observed.

"We've only just met them today. But they seem like nice girls," Malone said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I see. But you must admit Kyra is quite pretty. And she seems intelligent as well," Roxton continued.

Actually Malone thought she was beautiful, but he didn't think he should admit that. "What are you getting at Roxton?" Malone asked suspiciously.

"Will you pursue her?" Roxton fired back.

"I don't know…No…Yes…Maybe…. God! I just met her!" Malone stuttered frustrated, taken aback by Roxton's forwardness.

Roxton considered Malone's answer for a minute. "I thought you and Veronica might give it a shot. Now that things are back to normal, or as normal as it gets around here at least."

"Me and Veronica? No, she made it clear to me that it was best to stay just friends. Even if I wanted to, she doesn't," Malone said.

"Oh. I got the impression that you two _cared_ for each other," Roxton pushed the topic.

"Look Veronica and I are just friends, that's it. That's the way she wants it to be. And I respect that. I've moved on," Malone said adamantly. He caught Roxton staring past him. "What?" He turned around to see Veronica and Finn walking into the room. "Veronica, hi."

"Hey. We were just heading off to bed. Good night guys," Veronica answered.

Once they were gone, Roxton asked, "Do you think she heard us?"

"No. But it doesn't matter. I was just repeating what she told me," Malone said, unconcerned.

Roxton didn't' think the situation was that simple.

* * *

"Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you say you've changed your mind?" Finn demanded, once they were safely in Veronica's room.

"It wasn't the time. I don't want other people around when I say anything," Veronica answered logically.

"Excuses, excuses. You need to say something before Kyra gets her claws into him," Finn sneered.

"They just met, Finn," Veronica said dryly. Pulling back the covers, getting ready for bed.

"Whatever. If you lose him, don't come crying to me," Finn replied, promptly leaving the room.

"Problem is I think I lost him when I stupidly said I just want to be friends," she told herself.

* * *

**8o8o8o8o8o8**

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for the great reviews!

I'll update soon, I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi again. Here's the next chapter I hope you like. And sorry for the long wait. Please R&R. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the lost world.

**Chapter 6:**

Kyra woke up that morning feeling very refreshed; after a minute of feeling a little disoriented she finally figured out where she was. She didn't know what time it was but she figured it was probably late, nine or ten, something like that. 'Everybody must be having breakfast,' she figured.

Walking over to her new dresser, Kyra pulled out a short strapless, blue dress. She put it on along with some white tennis hoes. After giving her hair a brush and tying it into a ponytail, she went to join the others.

Sitting around the table she found only two people, Malone and Challenger.

"Good Morning," she greeted cheerfully, as she walked into the room.

Challenger looked up first. "Good Morning Kyra. You look lovely this morning."

"Thank you," she replied, a slight blush on her face.

Kyra turned to Malone and noticed him staring at her. She smiled shyly and came to sit across from them.

"Morning Ned," she added.

Malone didn't seem as though he would reply, that is until Challenger elbowed him in the stomach.

"Kyra…hi…how are you today?" Malone said quickly, clearly flustered.

Kyra giggled. "I'm good," looking around she added, "So where is everyone?"

Malone stood up and started to gather food onto a plate.

"Marguerite and Roxton are out _hunting_," Malone offered. "Or at least that's what they said they were going to do."

Kyra's face turned into a confused frown. But it went unnoticed by the other two.

"And Finn and Veronica took your sister along with them to the Zanga village," Challenger continued. A grimace overcame his face then. "Let me take a look at that cut on your forehead."

"Oh don't worry, it's fine," she protested, trying to wave his concern away.

Still he came towards her and uncovered it. "It seems like it will heal well, still I'll change the bandage for you. I'll be right back."

Malone placed a heaping plate of food in front of Kyra. "Here you go?"

"Who's this for?" she asked, staring at the plate incredulously.

"You," he answered, plainly confused.

"Me and what army?" she teased him back.

Finally getting her joke he chuckled and added, "Eat up."

Kyra obeyed, taking a few bites before Challenger came back to change her bandage.

"There much better," Challenger told her, when he was finished.

Kyra resumed her eating. "So how long will they be at this Zanga village?" she asked between bites.

"All day, most likely," Challenger answered. "They may even stay overnight."

"Yeah, Asai just had her baby, Veronica definitely will want to stay a little extra," Malone added, and Challenger nodded his agreement.

"Who's Asai?" Kyra asked curiously.

"Veronica's best friend; they've known each other since they were children," Malone replied.

"Oh," she answered.

After a minute of silence Malone spoke up, "I could take you there."

"Oh no, you're probably too busy, I could wait. Raye's safe with Veronica and Finn, right?" she asked for confirmation.

"Of course," Challenger answered. "Veronica knows the plateau like the back of her hand."

"Still, I don't have much to do. I was only going to write a bit in my journal," he informed her.

"Journal, huh? What exactly do you all do?" Kyra asked inquiringly, having only been told a brief amount of their lives.

Malone grinned. "Let me take you to the village and maybe I'll let you know."

Kyra grinned back. "All right."

* * *

"Oh, aren't you the cutest thing ever," Veronica stated in baby talk, to the cute baby girl in her arms. "Isn't she the cutest thing ever?" This she addressed to Finn.

"Yeah, I guess," Finn replied, with a nervous undertone. "If you ask me, babies are kind of scary."

Asai looked up from her folding. "Scary? How can little Ally be scary?" Asai asked, perplexed.

"I don't know; they're just so dependent on you. One false move on your part and the baby can go bye-bye," Finn stated in her usual blunt way.

Veronica, noticing Asai's sudden alarmed expression quickly said to Finn, "Ah…Finn why don't you go check on Raye, she's been gone along time."

"You're right. Can't leave her alone too long with Joren, who knows what's going on," Finn replied, totally oblivious to the distress she unintentionally caused. "See ya." And then she exited the room they were occupying.

Veronica immediately turned to Asai. "Don't you listen to what she said. I can already tell how wonderful of a mother you are to Ally. This little girl is going to grow up happy and loved."

Asai smiled gratefully at her best friend. "Thank you Veronica. I hope you're right." She took the baby from Veronica and hugged Ally close. "Can you believe that I already love her completely?"

Veronica looked on the pair affectionately. Seeing them gave her a warm feeling inside. "I can believe that. I already love her very much."

Asai looked up at Veronica. "What about you? Do you think you'll have one anytime soon…with say, Malone?"

"Malone?" Veronica asked, surprised. Though, she couldn't mask the pained look on her face.

"What? What has happened?" Asai asked, alarmed.

"Nothing at all. You know how I told him I just want to be friends well he accepts that. And now Raye's sister Kyra seems to have drawn him in," Veronica explained.

"But they won't be with you long," Asai said reasonably.

Veronica looked distressed. "I'm not too sure about that."

"Where exactly do this Raye and Kyra come from?" Asai asked suspiciously.

Veronica sat there explaining the whole story to Asai and in the end Asai had only one question. "What exactly does this mean, now that the portals are back?"

Which was a question Veronica couldn't quite answer.

* * *

"Oh, where are you Raye?" Finn spoke out loud, clearly frustrated. She'd been looking around for the younger girl for the last twenty minutes. She even asked people- the ones that spoke English, that is- who asked back, who's Raye?

"I'm not a babysitter!"

Finally, after another good ten minutes of searching, Finn found Raye sitting with Joren at a ponds edge on the outskirts of the village.

"What are you guys doing out here all alone? You shouldn't be so far away, it's dangerous!" Finn yelled.

The couple jumped two feet into the air, totally startled. They both stood up quickly, looking a little flushed.

"Umm…Finn, hi," Raye quickly greeted.

"Come on you two, before we get-" Finn was cut off when she heard some distinct growling noises coming from behind her. Raye screamed at the sight of the raptor.

Finn turned around; quickly she jumped to the side dodging the raptors chomping snout.

"Get back you two! " Finn yelled. Quickly she loaded her crossbow and shot it at the raptor. It hit it in the neck and it fell to the ground, dead. "Start running back for the village! They usually come in threes." With the last word said, an arrow went whizzing past her head. A raptor had been stalking Finn from behind, and Joren had shot it as soon as he saw it. "Thanks, now go!"

All three ran quickly, soon it became apparent that the last raptor was on their heels. Seeing the village in the distance Finn started yelling, "Raptor, raptor!"

Finally reaching the village, they were greeted by a group of men with spears. The raptor ran head on into the group and the men quickly disposed of it.

Finn checked on Raye, who was huddled on the ground, breathing heavily. Joren was at her side looking quite concerned.

"Raye are you all right?" Joren asked.

Raye shook her head furiously. Finn kneeled down beside her. "Raye, what's wrong?"

"You weren't kidding!" Raye yelled frantically. "There are actual dinosaurs…oh my god!"

Finn looked annoyed. "She's in shock. I've seen this before. Why don't you help me take her to Asai's?"

Joren nodded and helped lead Raye away from the villager's glances.

* * *

"So…tell me, what do you do?" Kyra asked eagerly, after they were well on their way.

Malone chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'm a journalist. I work for a newspaper, the International Herald Tribune."

"Cool, so you came here to witness the finding of the plateau, only you never went back, that sucks," Kyra said ardently.

Slightly confused by some of her terminology, he got the basic gist of what she was saying. "Yeah that's about right."

"So did you leave anyone behind?" Kyra asked, and then paused. "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"Um… It's ok. My parents died a few years ago. I have a sister named Jane…and um…. I had a fiancée," he said, the last part said quieter then the first.

"A fiancée, huh?" Kyra asked, trying her hardest to mask her disappointment.

"Yeah, uh… her name was Gladys," Malone added, suddenly uncomfortable.

There was a silence between the two as they walked on further.

"Ned?" Kyra asked quietly.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Do you dream of getting back to her? To your fiancée, I mean?" Kyra asked curiously.

"Honestly…no I don't," Malone replied. "We… we never really loved each other."

"Oh," she simply replied, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

* * *

Well that's it. Sorry if I got the name of his newspaper wrong. I just wanted to get this up and I don't have much time to search for it right now. I'll go back and change it later if it's wrong.

Thanks for the great reviews. And I'll try my hardest to update soon.

Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lost World.

**Chapter 7:**

After finally getting over the awkwardness of Malone's fiancé revelation, Malone and Kyra moved on to more lighthearted topics, starting first with the explorer's origins and occupations. Kyra had trouble accepting Finn's story for a few moments, that is, until Malone clearly pointed out that essentially it was the same story as her own. After that Malone started to tell the more amusing tales of his companions adventures.

As they approached the village, Malone was just finishing up telling Kyra about their excursion into Countess Arianne's castle, where spirits took over their bodies.

"And just as Challenger pulled off the necklace the whole castle disappeared and all but Challenger was left standing there naked," Malone conveyed.

Kyra laughed. "Really, all of you naked? That's hilarious!"

"Hilarious now, but it was embarrassing at the time," Malone said with mock indignation.

They just entered the village and Malone waved to the few people he knew.

"You should have seen the look on Roxton's face when Marguerite whispered in his ear," Malone added, grinning. "I've never seen him look so shocked before."

"What did she say to him?" Kyra asked curiously.

"Not sure," Malone answered. "But whatever she said, Roxton was quick to tell her of its impossibility."

Kyra chuckled. "It sure sounds like you've had some good times. I guess getting stranded here wasn't too bad. I'm liking it so far."

"It definitely has its upsides," Malone stated, sending Kyra a meaningful look, which she clearly received; a blush became evident on her face.

Malone stared at her for a second before coming out of his trance. He looked around at his surroundings quickly.

"That's Asai's home straight ahead. The girls should be there," Malone told her, picking up the pace. "You'll like Asai, she's very sweet."

Kyra stared at the house; compared to the others it was much bigger. "Is Asai an important person in the village?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah, she's the chief's daughter. How'd you guess?" he asked.

"In my time the bigger the house the more important, or the more money you have. Things aren't much different around here," she explained, gesturing to her surroundings, indicating the smaller houses they had passed.

"Well I guess you're right."

They continued to walk ahead until they reached Asai's home. Malone entered and Kyra tentatively followed.

Once inside, she found Finn and Veronica next to her sister with a petite woman standing nearby holding a baby. From the tears on Raye's face Kyra knew something had went wrong.

Quickly coming to kneel in front of Raye, Kyra voiced her concern. "Raye, what's wrong? What happened?"

Raye only sniffed in answer.

"She was outside with one of the village boys, they trailed too far form the village," Veronica offered. "Some raptors showed up."

Kyra visibly paled. Finn quickly spoke up, "Don't worry, luckily I found them in time. She's all right, really."

Taking a good look at Raye's scared face, Kyra knew that Finn was wrong.

"She's obviously not all right," Malone said sternly. Kyra looked at him over her shoulder. "Why'd you guys let her run off on her own?"

"We didn't," Veronica protested.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you guys kept her with you," Malone accused.

"Hey listen, it wasn't our fault she got attacked. She wanted to see the village; we wanted to see the baby. She had Joren with her," Finn replied angrily, when she saw the hurt look on Veronica's face.

"Joren's not that much older than Raye," Malone replied.

"Joren is a very skilled warrior," Asai finally spoke up; her voice was stern, indicating that they should stop arguing.

"Yeah, he is. He killed one of the raptors," Finn agreed.

"One of?" Kyra asked, her face still pale.

"Umm…yeah. Raptor's hunt in three's," Veronica replied, sounding almost apologetic.

"Oh…But she didn't get hurt, right?" Kyra asked.

"Nope," Finn promptly told her.

"All right then," Kyra took hold of her sister's shoulders and shook her. "Come on Raye, snap out of it. Don't be such a drama queen."

"What!" Raye promptly replied, snapping out of her trance. "I am not a drama queen. You weren't the one chased by dinosaurs!"

"Yeah, I know. But they did warn us remember?" Kyra said in a no-nonsense tone.

Raye scowled, shrugged off Kyra's hands and crossed her arms. She looked quite put out. Kyra stood up and turned to Malone. "She'll be fine." Which earned her a tongue sticking out in her direction.

Kyra ignored her and went to the hostess of the group, sticking out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kyra, the brat's sister. I'm sorry about all the commotion considering the baby and all." Ally had started to cry and Asai was rocking her back and forth.

Asai stared at Kyra's hand- remembering the conversation she had had with Veronica earlier about how Malone was attracted to this girl in front of her, taking him away from Veronica-she didn't feel to friendly.

Veronica, noticing Asai's hesitation spoke up, "Kyra's a singer maybe you should let her sing to Ally."

Kyra had long since dropped her hand and was wondering why Asai did not like her. From Asai's concern for her sister before, she obviously didn't seem to mind Raye. "I am good with babies," Kyra offered politely.

And Raye chimed in, even though she was still mad, "She really is."

Asai sent Veronica a 'How could you?' look before reluctantly handing Ally into Kyra's arms.

Ally cried a little harder when transferred, but Kyra only rocked her back and forth, saying, "Shh…don't cry."

Everyone watched on as Kyra began to sing a lullaby.

"Rock a by baby on the treetop…" she began, her melodious voice ringing out.

By the end of the simple tune, not only was Ally fast asleep, but everyone seemed calmer as well.

"Where can I put her?" Kyra whispered to Asai. Asai gestured to a little bassinet in the corner. Kyra strode over to it and gently placed the baby down.

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice," Veronica quietly commented.

"Yeah," Finn echoed grudgingly.

She turned to see Malone watching her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well now I clearly see how you make a living off of your voice."

She blushed, but smiled.

* * *

"John, no! Don't you dare!" Marguerite shrieked, from her position over Roxton's shoulder.

"You're covered in mud, clearly you need a bath," Roxton replied, teasingly in that beautifully accented voice.

"No John, if you throw me into that water, so help me god, I'm going to..." she said warningly, struggling to get out of his grasp.

Coming to the rivers edge Roxton stood there contemplating.

"Roxton," she yelled sternly, "Put me down, it's your fault I'm dirty."

"Yes I guess it is," Roxton answered in a bored tone. They'd been stalking a wild deer when Roxton bumped into Marguerite and accidentally sent her into a mud pit.

"Ooh, I should get to do something to you," Marguerite whined angrily. She slapped his back with her mud-covered hand. "There, there's more mud for you to wash out."

Roxton suddenly looked stricken. He had placed one of their blankets over his shoulder before throwing Marguerite over his shoulder. "But Marguerite, this is my favorite blue shirt, how could you?" And just like that he dropped her into the deeper end of the water.

She made a huge splash and when she came back she was sputtering out the water and practically growling. To make it worse Roxton was standing there laughing at her.

"Argh!" she cried out, frustrated, as Roxton continued to laugh. He laughed and laughed until Marguerite, fed up, sent a huge splash of water into his face.

He stopped laughing and stared at her, with her smug self-satisfied look on her face.

"Oh it's on," he said rather calmly. Quickly bending down into the water he splashed Marguerite and she splashed back, soon a full-fledged water fight was underway. They laughed and splashed until they couldn't move. Marguerite floated in the water and Roxton sat near the riverbank.

"We should get back," Roxton said contently.

"Yeah sure; it's leftover raptor for us again," Marguerite said, sighing.

Roxton stood up and extended a hand towards Marguerite, she took it and in a strained voice he said, "Come on," while hefting her up.

She stood and hand in hand they started walking towards the tree house.

"I wonder if Veronica went to see Asai like she planned to," Marguerite said, conversationally.

"Why wouldn't she?" Roxton asked.

"You know, with Kyra and Raye here, things aren't normal, we've got a problem on our hands," Marguerite explained.

"Challenger thinks they were just residual portals, temporary," Roxton assured her.

They continued to walk on until the sight in front of them stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Temporary, huh?" Marguerite asked, turning to Roxton.

* * *

Well that's it.

I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey. I haven't forgotten about this little story yet. I've had it on the backburner for awhile and decided I'd do a little update right now. This is going to be a short chapter. I hope anyone who is reading likes. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Lost World.

**Chapter 8:**

**_July 2003- Vancouver, Canada_**

"Please, if anyone has any information at all about my two daughters, come forward, we'll do anything, give anything," an older woman pleaded on the screen, tears streaming down her face.

The screen switched to an older man. "That was Kayla Green, Kyra and Raye's mother. The world famous singer, Kyra and her younger sister were on there way to a spa resort in Brazil. They never made it there. They were last seen-" The screen went black.

"Man, how could I let this happen?" Trevor Smith asked in frustration. Sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, he looked exhausted.

"It's not your fault," Ryan Janson, Trevor's fellow band member and best friend to both him and Kyra, answered.

"Of course it's my fault! I'm the one that encouraged the whole break thing," Trevor countered. "If I hadn't agreed to go along with it, she might have came back from Brazil instead of stayed down there."

"Yeah, maybe. But you're not the one that suggested the break, are you?" Ryan stated thoughtfully.

Trevor went silent at that answer.

"So how's the family dealing?" Ryan asked softly, after a minute.

"How do you think? Two of their daughters are missing. Her mom is practically hysterical; Mr. Green is yelling at everyone. Their two brothers and other sister can't believe what's happening," Trevor replied, a desperate tone in his voice. "Hell, even my mom can't function right now."

"Neither can you. Sit down, and calm down," Ryan ordered and Trevor obliged. "I don't know where they are right now, but one thing I do know is that they'll be back safe. I know it."

Trevor let out a sigh. "Man, I hope you're right."

* * *

_**July 1923- The Plateau**_

Marguerite stepped out of the elevator and purposefully walked into the main room. Right on her tail was Roxton.

"Challenger, Challenger, where are you?" she called out, an edge to her voice.

"Marguerite slow down, we'll get to speak to Challenger sooner or later," Roxton tried to calm her down.

She slammed her hat down on to a table. "Sooner or later! Sooner or later!" she practically shrieked. "I will not wait. These shifting planes of reality are back. They're trouble. I will not go through this again. Do you even know what almost happened to me?"

"Yes I know," Roxton began sympathetically.

"Then you know it was hell!" she replied tartly.

Just at that moment Challenger decided to step into the room. "What's all the fuss about? You two are making enough racket to wake the dead."

"There's more," Marguerite blurted out, staring at Challenger as if he should know what she was talking about.

Challenger turned his perplexed look towards Roxton.

"Shifting planes of reality. We saw another one, well we were uh... hunting."

"Really? Hmm…what could this mean? What could this mean?" he asked himself, tapping his chin and walking away towards his lab.

Roxton turned to Marguerite with a huge grin on his face. "There, have no fear, George is on the case."

Marguerite rolled her eyes in answer and stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry about Asai. She's very protective of Veronica. We've had a couple of guests turn the tables on us before," Malone whispered to Kyra.

Malone, Kyra, and Raye were shown to a room to share for sleeping. While Veronica, and Finn stayed with Asai. Raye was fast asleep already, hence the whispering.

"That's all right. It just seemed to me that she didn't mind my sister but didn't like me very much. I wonder why?" she contemplated.

Clearly, it seemed to Malone that not many people ever met Kyra and didn't like her.

"I really don't know," Malone answered. They laid in silence for a bit before Malone decided to break it. "So… umm Marguerite told me you have a boyfriend back in your time that looks like me."

"Uh…he's not my boyfriend anymore. But I guess you two sort of look alike. You're both blond, but his hair is straight. Same shape of face, nose is almost identical, mouth is similar. And you both have the most amazing blue eyes," she offered.

"Amazing?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, when I look in your eyes it's like they just go on forever. You could get lost looking into your eyes. They're gorgeous," she said sincerely, as she gazed into those very eyes.

He stared right back, mesmerized by the way she was looking at him. Unconsciously they started to move closer together, slowly millimeter by millimeter. Her eyes instinctively fluttered shut.

And just as their lips were about to touch…

"No, I don't want to go bowling with Sponge Bob," came Raye's wail into the darkness.

The couple pulled apart quickly each with a nice flush on their faces.

"Umm…maybe we should get some sleep," Kyra spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "Night Kyra."

"Good Night Ned," she replied.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter. I just wanted to say thanks to my two reviewer's **lil **and **GWbaby**, and to anyone else who may have read this story.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi. Just wanted to say, I hope somebody reads this. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lost World.

**Chapter 9:**

"Oh… I'm going to miss Ally," Kyra proclaimed as she walked with the others through the jungle.

Malone chuckled. "You _were_ very good with her."

"I'm going to miss Joren." Raye sighed, looking out at the path before them, longingly.

"Come on guys, they live like an hour away. You'll see them soon," Finn said, annoyed.

"Yeah, we'll come back soon," Veronica added nicely, shooting Finn a look.

"I hope so, babies grow so fast. I don't want to miss anything," Kyra gushed.

"Well you're going to miss everything as soon as you go home!" Finn snapped.

Kyra stared at Finn, speechless, shocked, and hurt.

"Finn!" Both Malone and Veronica yelled.

"Well it's true," Finn grumbled.

"That's ok," Kyra said weakly. "Finn's probably right. I mean we can't stay here forever."

"Exactly!" Finn announced pointedly.

"Finn, come here!" Veronica said in exasperation. She pulled the girl aside, far enough away so no one could hear. "Finn, what's gotten into you?"

"She's been here for like only three days and she's trying to steal everything away from you!" Finn said angrily.

"What?" Veronica had no clue what she was talking about.

"Uhh… hello! Have you not seen how she acts around Malone? Or how he acts around her. Or how about Asai's baby. Last time I checked, Ally was your best friends baby not hers!" Finn elaborated.

"Finn," Veronica started, trying very hard to remain calm. "Firstly, Malone's not mine. He's free to act however he wants around whomever he wants-"

"But-"

"No buts. It's my fault. I was an idiot for turning him away, but now it's done," Veronica finished, unable to mask the hurt in her eyes.

"It's not done, you know. If you tell him how you feel now I bet he'll dump Kyra like a hot potato," Finn encouraged.

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly.

"Just think about it ok," Finn demanded.

"All right," Veronica gave in. "Secondly, Ally is too cute for not everyone to love her. So you can't say Kyra is to blame for that."

"Fine, I quit," Finn relented.

"Good, be nice. Because so far they haven't been anything but," Veronica continued. "Ok?"

"Ok."

111111111111111111

Malone, Raye, and Kyra had continued walking ahead as Veronica spoke to Finn.

"Are you all right?" Malone asked the now silent Kyra.

Kyra looked at her sister up ahead before answering. "Yeah. I just got some reality kicked back into my pants."

"What do you mean?" Malone asked, puzzled.

"This really isn't our vacation. Eventually we will have to go home," Kyra said earnestly, now staring into his blue eyes. "And if we really are in the twentieth century, when we go home we won't be able to see you guys anymore. And I really hoped we could all be really good friends."

Malone sighed; he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "We can still be friends no matter how long you have here. Aren't we already?"

She smiled at his comforting words and nodded.

"See. Now stop all this sad talk. We don't know how much time we have together so let's not spend it moping," Malone added.

"All right. Thank you Ned," she said, smiling at him shyly.

"No problem. Now lets hurry up and catch up to Raye before she gets into trouble," Malone told her, smiling.

But just as Kyra was going to agree they heard Raye shout, "Guys, come quick!"

"Oh man, you spoke too soon," Kyra exclaimed before they both sprinted up ahead.

When Raye came into view she was just standing there. Nothing appeared to be the matter. That is until they came to stand next to her.

"Oh God, it's one of those shimmery things we saw before we got transported here," Kyra exclaimed.

"Maybe this one will take us home!" Raye said eagerly. She started to approach it, but she was held back by Malone.

"I'm not sure where that portal goes, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure that it won't take you back home," he explained.

"Then what? We're just going to stand here and watch it all day?" Raye asked incredulously.

Both didn't answer.

"Hey what's going on?" Veronica yelled as she and Finn ran towards them.

It was just at that moment that the SPR started to glow blindingly white.

"What's happening?" Finn shouted.

"I don't know!" Veronica yelled. But she had an idea; it was the same white light as that fateful day she had met her mother.

"Ned!" Kyra shouted unsurely.

With his eyes closed he blindingly reached for Kyra. "I'm right here." He hugged her close, protecting her from whatever may come.

"Raye?" Kyra again shouted.

"Present!" she yelled back, joking as if nothing weird was going on.

As they waited patiently for something to happen the light slowly began to fade. The group had to blink several times to adjust to the regular light.

Veronica was the first to look up to see what had occurred. When she did, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Summerlee?" she whispered.

Malone's head snapped up quickly when he heard Veronica's utterance. And sure enough it was him, looking exactly the same as when they last saw him.

"Summerlee!" Veronica shouted excitedly. She jumped up from her crouched position on the ground and threw herself at the old man.

"Veronica! It's so good to see you again!" he said warmly, hugging her back. "I've missed you all."

"Oh we've missed you so much!" Veronica exclaimed, pulling back to make sure it was him.

"Summerlee?"

Summerlee looked past Veronica to a shell shocked Malone. "Yes it's me Malone."

Malone smiled brightly and rushed to hug the man. "It's been too long!" Malone said excitedly.

Malone pulled back and he and Veronica waited patiently for some answers. He didn't give them quite yet. Instead he approached Finn. "Ah… you must be Finn. I've heard so much about you. It's nice to meet you," Summerlee greeted, sticking his hand out.

Finn took it and shook. She gave him a strange look but answered, "Like wise."

After Finn, he approached Raye and Kyra who were standing close to each other looking very confused and scared.

"Ah… and I see you two have arrived right on time. Good to see you Raye, Kyra," Summerlee addressed them.

"You… You know us?" Kyra stuttered.

"I have met you, yes, in a way," he answered cryptically.

Kyra and Raye stood there racking their brains trying to remember him. For the life of them they couldn't.

"Come on Summerlee, let's go to the tree house and you can explain everything," Veronica said, tugging on his arm.

Summerlee stood in his spot. "I'm afraid I can't. I must go back."

"Go back? But you must see Marguerite, Roxton and Challenger!" Malone implored.

"I'm sorry. I can't," Summerlee apologized and then turned to Veronica. "Veronica, I've been sent here by your mother."

"My mother? You know my mother?" Veronica asked befuddled.

"Oh yes. Abigail and I are close friends," he said fondly. "She sent me here to get you and Finn."

"Get us? Why? And how come Finn too?"

"Yeah," Finn said, she didn't know Veronica's mother.

"I can't say. It's not safe. But your mother says you are expecting her." Veronica nodded. "Well it's too dangerous for her to come here."

"Dangerous? What's going on?"

"Again I can't say. You must trust me Veronica and come with me," Summerlee implored.

"All right," she gave in.

"I'll go too," Finn piped up.

"Wait when will they be back? Will we be able to contact them? How will we know what's going on?" Malone asked frantically, not liking this abruptness at all.

"I'm not sure how long. Veronica will contact you with all the details," Summerlee answered. "Now there's one more thing before we go." He approached the sisters. "You must help Kyra and Raye get training in combat. It is imperative that these two become skilled warriors."

"What?" Kyra and Raye asked at the same time.

"That is all I can say. Now we must go. Farewell," Summerlee said and they started to fade out.

Veronica and Finn managed a faint wave before they disappeared.

"What was that?" Kyra asked in shock.

"I have no idea. We better get back to the tree house!" Malone answered.

22222222222222222222222222222222

Well that's it. So finally a plot emerges. Hopefully I'll regain some readers. Anyways please review if you are reading. Let me know what you think.

Thanks!

Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello again. Sorry about the long wait, fall semester got in the way; it won't happen again. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Lost World.

**Chapter 10:**

"Oh, so you're all finally home," Marguerite stated, annoyed, when she heard the elevator squeak its way up.

"Wait until you hear what happened to us," Roxton piped up.

The three of them waited for their friends to reach the top. And when they did they were shocked to see two things: that some were missing and the looks on the remaining faces.

"Where are Veronica and Finn?" Challenger asked, looking grave. "What happened?"

Malone, Kyra, and Raye stumbled out of the elevator into the tree house, all out of breath from running the rest of the way home. Malone fell into a chair before he spoke. "We saw… we saw Summerlee!"

"What?" Marguerite, Challenger, and Roxton shouted at the same time.

"Well, where is he man?" Challenger demanded from Malone.

Kyra saw that Malone was still struggling for breath; she quickly grabbed him a glass of water. "Here you go Ned," she said, breathless herself.

He took it from her and gratefully gulped it down, while the others looked on in suspense. "Thank you Kyra."

"All right, out with it!" Marguerite said forcibly.

"We were on our way home," Malone began, "When we saw this blinding light… I thought for sure we were being transported to another world, but when the light faded Summerlee was standing there."

"What did he look like?" Marguerite asked eagerly.

"The same as when we saw him last. Not a day older," Malone answered. "He said he needed to take Veronica and Finn to see Veronica's mother."

"Abigail Layton? How does he know Veronica's mother?" Challenger questioned.

"I don't know, he just said that they were close friends," Malone offered. "And then-"

"And then he spoke to me and Raye like he knew us!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Knew you?" Roxton echoed.

"And that's not even the weird part. He wants us to go all Xena Warrior Princess like!" Raye exclaimed.

"Translation!" Marguerite called out.

"He wants both Raye and Kyra to be trained to fight; he said it was important that they learn," Malone explained.

"None of this makes any sense," Roxton grumbled.

"Hmm…" Challenger said thoughtfully. "So Veronica and Finn are gone with Summerlee?" Malone and the girls nodded. "To Avalon, I presume. That _is_ where Veronica's mother supposedly is. And Summerlee somehow knows the girls."

"I don't even know how. I mean we've never met him in our lives. From what I'm hearing he's from your time not ours," Kyra added.

"That part could be explained easily," Challenger stated matter of factly.

"All right, give it a shot Mr. Know-it-all," Raye snarked.

"Raye!" Kyra scolded.

"That's quite all right Kyra," Challenger let it go. "It's all very easy to explain. See, living on the plateau we've been frequently exposed to some time anomalies. For instance the time William Maple White came back from the past. See Summerlee could have met you in a number of ways. For example he could have used a shifting plane of reality to be transported to the future and meet him that way. Or, sometime in the future you two can be transported to the past and meet him that way." He stared at the blank faces around the room. "It is quite simple, really."

No one said anything for a bit until Kyra spoke up. "No, I think I actually get it."

"You would, Kyra is also a science freak," Raye said disdainfully.

"Really you're a scientist as well?" Challenger said admiration on his face.

Kyra blushed under everyone's scrutiny. "Umm… not really. I mean Biology was my major in university before I had to leave because of my singing career. But I never got my degree."

"Well she still aced every science class she had in her whole life. Mom and Dad we're always bugging me to be like you. They were disappointed when you dropped out," Raye informed them.

"Well… it's still nice to have someone around here who's interested in science," Challenger complimented.

Kyra smiled. "But what does all this mean?"

"Do you think it has something to do with Mordred?" Malone asked anxiously.

"Must be," Roxton answered. "From the way Veronica explained what happened that day. I don't think things were over."

"Can you explain to us what's been happening here? We're totally lost!" Raye said in annoyance.

So they all sat around the table. Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Challenger each took turns telling part of their most life threatening tale. When finished the two girls sat quietly contemplating, until Raye blurted out, "I'm only a teenager! I can't fight anything. I'm not risking my life for this place!" And then she stormed to the room she was staying in.

Kyra sighed. "I'm sorry. You've got to understand from the time we come from fighting like you've talked about doesn't really exist. I mean there's war in the Middle East and elsewhere. And we are definitely not violence free. But most people don't need to learn combat moves or anything like that. It's something people do for fun."

Roxton nodded at her explanation. "But this is important. Summerlee wouldn't have requested this of you two if you weren't needed. Maybe he knows something we don't."

"Obviously," Marguerite said sarcastically, getting a look from Roxton.

Challenger placed his hand over Kyra's. She looked up at him and was surprised by the compassion she saw there. "We understand completely, but just give it some thought, all right?"

She nodded silently. And he got up without another word.

Marguerite blew out a breath saying, "I don't know about you all but I'm dead tired. So I'm going to say good night."

"Good night," the three remaining mumbled.

"Well," Roxton spoke up. "If you do decide to do this I can help you begin your training."

"Thanks Roxton," Kyra said dejectedly.

"It's sort of ironic, you two need to learn how to fight, and the two best who could teach you properly are gone," Roxton said, chuckling at the irony. "Good night."

"Night," Kyra said.

Kyra let out a restless sigh; she was left alone with Malone and he'd been quiet for awhile. She hazarded a look in his direction. He was staring at her very intently and she blushed under his gaze.

"So… how do you feel about all this?" Malone spoke up.

"I don't know Ned," she said, not masking her frustration. "I always loved watching action movies, where the heroes kicked the butts of the bad guys with just their bodies. I especially enjoyed it when the heroes were heroines. I could put myself in their shoes; I always wanted to be like them." She paused and Ned could tell there was more.

"But…" he prompted.

"But…" Kyra started. "That was all make believe. No one really got hurt. If we do this we could be hurt, or worse."

"That's true," Malone said solemnly, not denying the fact. "I guess what you need to decide is if what you'd be fighting for is worth your life."

It was so logical and essentially an easy question. But at the same time it wasn't easy. The plateau wasn't her home. The time wasn't hers either. She had a good life back home. But for all she knew, to get back she had to help her new friends first. She decided that she might just give it a shot. Who knew maybe raptors and t-rex's would grow on her- she looked up at Malone's concerned face- and maybe certain people too.

Kyra grinned brightly. "You know that's not even the most important question. It's if my clumsy self can stand up long enough to learn anything." She laughed out loud. Malone realized that she accepted her fate. "I mean my gym teacher said I have the coordination of a drunken one-legged monkey!"

They laughed together and then talked more, until both were too tired to hold their eyes open for much longer.

Malone walked Kyra to her room. They stood outside her room just looking at each other.

"Thank you Ned," Kyra breathed out, reaching out she touched his arm briefly.

Malone smiled lazily. "For what?"

"For just sitting here and talking. It just… it made me feel a lot better about everything," Kyra explained.

"Nah... I didn't do anything. We had a long day. We needed a break," Malone replied.

"Still," Kyra began; she leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Malone's cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Malone said breathlessly. "Good night."

"Night," Kyra said, smiling she turned and went inside.

Malone stood there for a second in wonder, wondering what exactly was starting for him, for them.

* * *

Well that's it. This is one of my favorite chapters from this story so I hoped you liked it too.

Thanks to my two reviewers: **GWbaby** and **Pearlana** _(Thanks! Go ahead and use the phrases if you like)._

Review and let me know if you like.

Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I realize it's been over a year since I last updated this story. But, I've got to say I haven't had much motivation to write this story anymore. I love The Lost World; it will always be one of my favourite shows of all time. And I love writing this story. But, does anyone even read Lost World stories anymore?? Not sure. Not sure, if anyone is even reading this right now. Anyways, I'll post what I have left of this story. And, maybe if I get any response I'll decide to continue this story in the near future. If I get nothing, I'll just put it on indefinite hiatus until I'm finished my other stories. And then I'll finish this story, if for no one else, for me at least.

Anyways, not trying to be a downer, really, just trying to let anyone know who is reading this story where I stand.

And with that quick note, on with the chapter.

Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lost World.

**Chapter 11:**

Veronica felt dizzy and disoriented. She put a hand to her forehead; her head felt fuzzy and foggy. The last thing she could remember was saying goodbye to her friends and going with Summerlee.

She slowly opened her heavy eyes only to shut them quickly. Wherever she was it was bright. This time she opened her eyes to slits, only to find herself in a room completely made out of shiny whitish blue crystal. That must have been why it was so bright. The light that was in the room was being reflected over and over again.

The crystal looked like ice, but as she reached out to touch what could only be described as a bedside table, it wasn't the least bit cold. In fact, she felt very warm.

She was lying in a bed that had a canopy hung with white gauzy curtains and she was covered in a sheepskin blanket.

Where was she? She couldn't help but think. She was totally alone in the strange room. She had left with Finn. Where was Finn, too?

Veronica didn't get a chance to think on it much further because she was suddenly intruded upon by a complete stranger.

"Ah… I see you are awake. Very good. I forgot how terrible the first time you travel through the portals in the same dimension can be," the man stepped in front of the bed and smiled sympathetically. Veronica, shocked, quickly pulled up the covers up to her neck and pushed back further up the bed. "My first time, I was throwing up for a week. Let's hope that does not happen to you." He chuckled lightly.

The man had dark hair, cut short, and handsome features. He was wearing a long robe type outfit in the color of ice blue. He matched the room perfectly.

Veronica looked at the man warily. He looked to be about Malone's age, maybe older, but probably not by much.

"Who… who are you? And where am I? Where are Finn and Summerlee?"

"Summerlee?" he looked confused. "Oh, you mean Arthur. He's around. He had some business to attend to. He regrets that he couldn't be here when you awoken, but he has left you in my care."

He sat himself on the edge of the bed close to her feet. He was close enough that she could see that his eyes were a strange shade of aqua blue. They were mesmerizing to look at. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days," he answered.

"Three days!" she exclaimed in alarm. "I would have rather had to throw up for a week." She didn't like losing three days of her life, especially not in a strange place.

He laughed a pleasant laugh. "Trust me, you wouldn't."

Veronica looked at the man intently. "You didn't tell me who you are."

"Oh, pardon me… I sometimes get ahead of myself," he looked sheepish. He extended his hand towards her. "My name is Kieran Amonte. I'm Arthur's assistant."

Veronica took his hand and he shook it exuberantly.

"Assistant for what?" Veronica asked curiously, as she stared at their wild shaking hands.

"Arthur is one of the Protector's chief advisors," Kieran explained.

Veronica took her hand out of his grasp and held her now sore wrist. "My mother," Veronica said in awe.

"Oh yes… yes I had forgotten, you are the Protector's daughter," he said, awe seeping into his words as well. He stood up abruptly and bowed in front of her. "It is an honour to be in your presence."

Veronica started at him strangely. Only when he heard her nervous laughter did he stand up straight. He looked up at her confused.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight, don't ever do that again," she said, amused.

He looked embarrassed, a tint of red on his pale cheeks, but answered, "Yes, your mother hates when I do that as well."

* * *

"Kieran, where exactly am I?" Veronica asked the strange man. "Am I in-" She was almost afraid to say it. Because if she was in Avalon then she was bound to see her mother soon. And that fact alone left her speechless.

"Hmm…" Kieran said, startled out of his thoughts. "Oh yes, you are in Avalon. It's quite amazing really…"

Veronica tuned him out the minute he confirmed her suspicions.

After their first awkward meeting Veronica had quickly learned that Kieran Amonte could talk for hours about nothing if he wasn't stopped. It was quite amusing and cute actually. It's like he wanted to tell you everything he knew and was afraid that he'd never see you again to tell you.

Kieran had provided her with a fresh set of clothes, a pale blue, peasant style gown. He had left her to change and when he had returned it was to stare at her in admiration. After Veronica had prompted him to speak, he had told her that he would escort her around the palace until it was time to meet with the others. When she asked who the others were he had answered in surprise as if he thought she should know.

"Well, your mother, Summerlee, and the other advisors, and of course your friend too."

So now they were wondering around with Kieran talking quickly and Veronica taking in her surroundings, soaking it in like a sponge. She was fascinated with the palace; the white ice crystal theme of her room seemed to continue throughout. This was where her mother had lived for the last fifteen years. Veronica wanted to see all that her mother saw.

"Avalon," she whispered to herself in amazement. She was finally here. And so far it was nothing like she had ever imagined.

Kieran stopped them in the middle of the hallway. And only then did Veronica realize that he was staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"What" she asked, unsurely.

"I do believe that is the exact expression I had on my face when I first arrived here. It is a lot to take in isn't it?" he said, compassionately.

Veronica nodded. "It is. But I'm looking forward to seeing my mother."

"Well, you are in luck, because it is time to gather with the others," Kieran stated cheerfully.

"Really? Already?" Veronica asked, suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry Veronica, the Protector has been eager to see you as well," he assured her.

"Thank you, Kieran," she said gratefully.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hopefully, I'll update soon. The next chapter should contain Veronica and her mother's reunion, as well as Finn.

So, all I can say is if you did read this please review and just let me know if you love it or hate it.

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello. So I got some response to this fic, Yay!! I'm very happy! Thanks! Anyways, please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lost World.

**Chapter 12:**

"How do I look, Kieran?" Veronica asked eagerly, looking down at herself.

She couldn't help fidgeting. She was definitely nervous. Kieran hadn't been kidding about meeting her mother right then. He had led them immediately to stand in front of two huge wooden doors-- the only wooden thing she'd seen so far.

"You look enchanting, Veronica," Kieran answered demurely.

Veronica looked at him strangely. Kieran was going to take some getting used to.

"Thank you," she replied. "Now can we go in?"

"In a minute, I just want to explain what you will see when you go in. It can be quite overwhelming the first time," Kieran started quickly.

"Oh that's all right. I just want to go see my mother," she said, stopping him from giving the long speech that was sure to follow.

"All right then," he agreed. "Let us go in."

She watched as he pushed open the two huge doors easily. He stepped back and waited for her to step forward. But she stood there frozen from her nerves.

"Veronica," Kieran spoke gently.

She glanced at him and he had such an understanding look on his face that she was instantly comforted. She walked to his side where he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, guiding her inside.

The minute she stepped foot inside she could see why Kieran had wanted to warn her first. It was overwhelming!

She had only taken two steps into the gigantic, auditorium-style room, but she could still see the entire room laid out before her. Looking from her left to her right, there were benches lined up in rows on either side. Sitting in them were at least two hundred people. She was standing in the aisle separating the two sides. The aisle led down to the front of the room. There she could see five people sitting at a head table.

"This way, Veronica," Kieran said quietly at her side.

He led them forward, down the sloping aisle. Inch by inch they were getting closer to those five people. And Veronica was pretty sure that one of those five was her mother. Oh, the butterflies in her stomach.

Halfway down the aisle Veronica looked up towards the table and sure enough there were two familiar faces. She glanced back and forth between those faces, mesmerized.

"Veronica, over here," Kieran said to her.

She looked up to Kieran and realized they had reached the front of the room. Kieran was pointing over to a spot directly in front of the five.

Once there Kieran left her. She watched him go sit with four other people. Veronica turned her attention back to the head table.

She glanced at Summerlee first; he was smiling warmly at her. It set her stomach somewhat at ease to see him. And then her gaze travelled down the line of people to where her mother sat at the center, two advisors at each of her sides.

Veronica took the silence as an opportunity to study the Protector, her mother. She looked different, yet the same. She could see the same intense blue eyes staring intently at her. Her facial features were the same. And yet she could see the few lines at the corners of her mother's eyes that weren't in Veronica's memories. Her hair was pulled back into a severe high bun, making her look older then her 45 years. And she wasn't smiling. Something Veronica's mother in her memory barely did.

Veronica stared at her mother anxiously. Thoughts racing through her head: Why wasn't she smiling? Was she not happy to see her?

She was thoroughly worried over the lack of sound in the vast room and the absence of affection on her mother's face. Until, she heard, her mother clear her throat. And her face broke into a radiant smile.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"Hello my daughter. I have missed you."

* * *

"All right," Roxton began. "We'll start with something simple."

"Ok," Kyra said tentatively.

"What I want you to do is punch me right here," Roxton told her, indicating the palm of his hand.

"I can't do that, I'll hurt you," Kyra protested.

Roxton chuckled. "Trust me, you won't."

Kyra still stared at him warily. But, she nodded her head, pulled back her right hand in a fist and swung.

"Whoa!" Kyra yelled. She had missed his hand completely and the momentum of her swing, swung her completely around. She would have fallen if Roxton hadn't caught her.

"What happened?" she said in a daze.

Kyra and Roxton had gotten up bright and early to begin her 'warriors' training. Kyra had tried to talk Raye into going along with it. But her sister just wasn't having any of it. Instead Kyra had got dressed up in her workout clothes and went along with Roxton.

"Ok, so here's the thing, you need to stand with your feet wider apart. That way, you're steadier and less likely to fall," Roxton explained, amused.

"Ok," Kyra listened attentively and did as told.

"Secondly," Roxton continued, he took her right hand in his, "when you make a fist you want your thumb on the outside of the fingers. That way it's less likely to break."

"I could break my thumb?" she squeaked.

"Not if you do it right," Roxton assured. "Now, try again."

Kyra did as told, widening her stance and making sure her thumb wasn't inside her fingers. She pulled back and punched. She made impact that much she knew. But, her eyes were closed; she didn't know what she hit.

She heard Roxton chuckle and she peeked. Her fist was against his palm. She'd done it!

"I did it!" she exclaimed.

Roxton laughed out loud. "That you did. But next time we'll try it with your eyes open." She smiled up at him sheepishly. "You did good, now let's continue."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Let me know what you think.

I just wanted to say thanks to **Gemini Explorer** for reviewing the last chapter 3 times! I know Finn wasn't in this chapter, but she'll definitely be in the next. Which I will have up as soon as possible.

Thanks Again!


End file.
